Inspector Gadget's 35th Birthday
by Windrises
Summary: The K-On! girls try to sing a birthday song for Inspector Gadget, but Dr. Claw plans on using a laser ray to ruin the event.


Notes: Inspector Gadget is owned by DHX Media and K-On! is owned by Madman Entertainment, Sentai Filmworks, Manga Entertainment.

Inspector Gadget's 35th birthday was coming up. He said, "Wowsers. It's hard to believe that it's coming up so quickly."

Penny asked, "Does it feel like you just started being a HQ agent yesterday?"

Inspector Gadget answered, "Of course not. I've been a HQ agent since 1983. You need to work on your math."

Chief Quimby popped out of the floor. Inspector Gadget smiled and said, "Hi Chief. Are you here to wish me a early birthday?"

Chief Quimby said, "I figured we'd both be busy dealing with Dr. Claw's upcoming mission on your birthday so I wanted to give you your birthday card now."

Chief Quimby handed a birthday card to Inspector Gadget and said, "Even though you cause a dangerously high amount of property damage you're the most loyal and useful agent that HQ has ever had. This birthday card will self-destruct."

Inspector Gadget was very moved by Chief Quimby's card. He said, "Thank you for the card Chief, but hearing the words coming from you is better than any card. I think you should keep it as a sentiment of our friendship." He handed the birthday card back to Chief Quimby.

Chief Quimby replied, "Oh no." The birthday card blew up.

Penny said, "I think you're going to like the band that I hired to sing for your birthday party Uncle Gadget."

Inspector Gadget got excited and asked, "Did you hire the Oogieloves?"

Penny laughed and said, "No."

Inspector Gadget was secretly a little disappointed, but he tried to be polite. He said, "Well I'm curious to know more about this band. I want to meet them before the birthday party."

Penny replied, "Okay."

Inspector Gadget and Penny went to Sakuragaoka High School. Penny showed Inspector Gadget the band room. Inspector Gadget looked around and saw the band having a tea party during band practice. He said, "Wowsers. Bands are a lot more lazy these days."

Ritsu defensively said, "Don't call us lazy."

Yui pointed to Inspector Gadget and replied, "We all know you're crazy."

Mio nervously said, "Calm down. We don't want to insult our guest of honor."

Tsumugi asked, "Do you want some tea?"

Inspector Gadget said, "No thanks. My mad friend threw me a early birthday tea party. By the way does anybody know why a raven is like a writing desk?"

Azusa said, "It's a treat to meet you Inspector Gadget."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Thank you. I was interested in meeting the band. Penny's told me a lot of positive things about you."

Ritsu said, "I didn't know Penny could lie that well."

Penny sighed and replied, "I didn't lie. Ignore their randomness Uncle Gadget. They're a very good band when they're actually practicing."

Mio said, "Azusa and I have been trying to get the others to get back to band practice, but they keep ignoring us."

Yui replied, "Well ignoring is the new listening."

Azusa said, "We try to focus on practicing Inspector Gadget's birthday song, but Tsumugi keeps using her addicting tea to stop us."

Tsumugi replied, "If one does not goof off then one can't succeed at hard work."

Inspector Gadget said, "Wowsers. That's quite the lesson. You should be taking notes Penny."

Mio said, "I'm truly sorry about my teammates' lack of maturity. Azusa and I will try really hard to get them to focus on the song."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Okay. I better go. I have a lunch appointment with the Earl of Pudding."

After Inspector Gadget and Penny left Mio said, "We need to stop goofing off."

Yui asked, "Why?"

Mio said, "If we goof off we won't be able to get the song ready in time."

Ritsu replied, "Calm down bro."

Azusa said, "Birthday songs are important. We can't make up a bunch of random lyrics while we sip on tea all day."

Tsumugi replied, "Well that's bummer news for me."

Ritsu sighed and said, "Lets start the actual band practice."

Mio and Azusa quickly got out their musical instruments. Mio noticed that the others hadn't gone their stuff out yet. She asked, "What's wrong?"

Yui said, "Our musical instruments are still in the dryer." Mio and Azusa facepalmed.

Meanwhile Dr. Claw was working on a evil plan in his hideout. He said, "Inspector Gadget is going to have his last birthday soon. I'll be attending his birthday party. While at the birthday party Inspector Gadget is going to get a very important birthday present. I'm going to give him the birthday present of a permanent retirement plan." Dr. Claw got out a laser ray and did an evil laugh.

A few days later Inspector Gadget and Penny returned to the high school for Inspector Gadget's birthday party.

Brain showed up with a large present. Inspector Gadget said, "Wowsers. This present is taller than a breadcrumb." Inspector Gadget opened the present. The present was a pink cake. Inspector Gadget ate the whole cake in less than ten minutes. He patted Brain on the head and started walking to his seat. On his way there he accidentally got cake stains all over the hallway. Brain sighed and started cleaning it up.

The K-On! girls appeared onstage. Penny asked, "Did you finish getting the song ready?"

Mio said, "Azusa and I got them to start paying attention."

Azusa replied, "We spent days practicing it."

Yui looked exhausted while saying, "I haven't worked so hard in years."

The K-On! girls were almost finished getting everything ready, but Dr. Claw burst in. Inspector Gadget said, "He's got a nice hand."

Tsumugi asked, "Why is this bootleg of Captain Hook here?"

Dr. Claw answered, "I've come to ruin Inspector Gadget's thirty fifth birthday."

Penny asked, "Can't you let him enjoy this important day?"

Dr. Claw said, "This day is the thirty fifth anniversary of the first time that I fought Inspector Gadget. I'm going to celebrate our special day by ruining his precious song." Dr. Claw used his laser ray to destroy all of the musical equipment and the lyrics to the song. Dr. Claw did an evil laugh and left.

Mio looked ashamed and said, "I'm sorry that we messed up Inspector Gadget."

Inspector Gadget replied, "You and your friends didn't mess up. I'm proud of you."

Azusa said, "But we didn't get to sing the song."

Inspector Gadget replied, "The effort you put into getting the song ready is even better than actually getting to hear the song. I'm proud of my wonderful niece for preparing such a nice thirty fifth birthday for me."

Penny smiled and said, "Happy birthday Uncle Gadget."

Inspector Gadget said, "Thankfully I have a spare microphone and a song of my own. Go go gadget microphone." A microphone popped out of Inspector Gadget's hat. He sang, "Tony Jay, buckets of hay, oh what to say, I need to go lay, this is a great day, it's not May, are you okay?"

Dr. Claw said, "I'll get you next birthday Gadget, next birthday!"


End file.
